Trip To Love
by MillyFlos
Summary: Perjalanan Byun Baekhyun ke jepang berujung membawanya kepada seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol yang arrogant. "Maaf.. Tapi koper kita tertukar". "Koper ini bahkan terlalu mahal untuk di tiru kopermu". "Kau serius?". "Dia menciumku". "Lulu.. Aku Jatuh Cinta!". "Chukkae..". "Tapi tidak jadi!". "Suki". [FF FIRST\CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL]


Present@MillyFlos

Trip to Love

Cast:

CHANBAEK

HUNHAN

KAISOO

Other.

Summary:

Perjalanan Byun Baekhyun ke jepang berujung membawanya kepada seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol yang arrogant. "Maaf.. Tapi koper kita tertukar". "Koper ini bahkan terlalu mahal untuk di tiru kopermu". "Dia menciumku". "Lulu.. Aku Jatuh Cinta!". "Chukkae..". "Tapi tidak jadi!". "Suki".

.

Happy Reading

Baekhyun sekarang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah, matanya bergerak cemas entah kenapa. Ia sungguh bergetar di sini.

"Sajangnim, apa yang telah saya lakukan". Baekhyun memandangi pria tua itu begitu ingin tahunya. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah secara langsung. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak, Baekhyun-ssi".

"Lalu..? Untuk apa Sajangnim memanggil saya?". Pria tua itu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum mengamati kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kau bisa bahasa jepang?".

"Tentu".

"Jadi tidak salah aku memilihmu".

"Selamat untukmu Tuan Byun, kau mendapatkannya".

Benarkah?

"aku orangnya?". Beliau mengangguk.

"Arigatou".

Baekhyun selama ini mengharapkan pertukaran siswa ini karna dengan beasiswa itu ia bisa menemui ibunya yang bekerja di jepang. Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi itu bisa terjawab.

"Im coming Japan".

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu pesawatnya lepas landas. Ini adalah hal yang pertama baginya jadi ia sedikit gugup apalagi saat melihat tanah incheon yang semakin menjauh.

Pria parubaya yang duduk di sebelahnya baru saja tertidur setelah lepas landas. Ia sendiri masih ingin menikmati langit korea lebih lama karna pasti ia akan sangat merindukan kota kelahirannya ini. Itu pasti.

Baekhyun tiba malam di tokyo, setelah pemeriksaan telah di lakukan ia langsung menuju ke alamat yang di tuju secepatnya karna ia sungguh mengantuk.

Ia menyeret kopernya menjauh dari bandara itu dan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

Tapi saat sampai di tempat tujuannya, Baekhyun merasa lain karna alamat ini adalah alamat sebuah mansion besar. Sangat besar malah.

"Bukankah seharusnya tidak seperti ini?". Suara klakson mobil membuatnya refleks menjauh, ia yakin betul itu adalah mobil pemilik rumah ini. Jadi..

"Tunggu!! Tunggu..". Baekhyun mengetuk jendela mobil itu tiga kali. Kemudian seseorang muncul dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Yakk.. Ommo!?".

"Wae? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?, aku tidak bawa uang receh". Uang receh, apa-apaan itu.

Tapi tunggu! Orang ini bisa bahasa korea?.

"Aniyo? Hanya saja, apakah ini kediaman Tuan Park?.. Aku rasa ini bukan rumahnya". Baekhyun melihat namja itu menghela nafas sambil bersender di kursi kemudi.

"Memang tidak! Ini adalah salah satu tempat miliknya". Sungguh, apa paman sekaya itu lalu menawarkanku untuk tinggal di tempat semewah ini. "Jadi sebaiknya kau minggir sebelum kau aku tabrak".

Baekhyun menahannya lebih lama.

"Yakk! Chankkaman?..". Pria mendengus.

"Waeyo!? Aku harus masuk dan istirahat". Pria ini sangat menjengkelkan, memangnya aku tidak butuh istirahat.

"Tapi?... Bagaimana denganku?". Baekhyun bertanya tapi namja itu hanya membuka mulutnya, mungkin tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Mana aku tahu!".

Namja itu terlihat pasrah melihat pria mungil itu tengah menahan dingin. Dia lalu berteriak pada penjaga.

"Bawa dia masuk, beri dia satu kamar". Penjaga itu mengangguk.

"Baik, Tuan Chanyeol".

Penjaga itu membawa Baekhyun masuk.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki mansion tersebut, ia langsung di sambut ayahnya dengan senyuman. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Puas berlibur?".

"Hanya bertemu teman lama". Setelah itu Chanyeol menggeret kopernya menjauh.

Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun datang bersama penjaga satpam rumah ini.

"Tuan, dia_".

"Baekhyun? Kukira kau datang lusa?". Tuan Park langsung membawa Baekhyun bersamanya, dia menyuruh Pak Kise atau satpam itu untuk pergi.

"Aku datang untuk memberi paman kejutan, tapi aku malah yang di kejutkan dengan rumah paman yang sebesar ini". Tuan Park tersenyum maklum.

"Kau ini.. Di sini kau mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar, hanya sebentar. Jadi lakukan semampumu untuk mencari ibumu". Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Saat makan malam terasa canggung, Baekhyun baru manyadari jika orang yang berhadapan dengannya di meja makan adalah orang yang sama yang berdebat dengannya di luar tadi. Dan dia adalah anak tunggal paman.

"Jadi Baekhyun, kau bisa meminta tolong pada Chanyeol saat di sekolah".

"Apa!?".

"Mwooo!!!?".

Tuan Park tertawa melihat kompak protes mereka.

"Tidak apa, justru Chanyeol yang akan banyak merepotkan. Jadi untuk Baekhyun juga, tolong jaga Chanyeol di sekolah". Setelah tahu jika beasiswa yang Baekhyun dapat adalah sekolah yang sama dengan orang itu, Baekhyun jadi harus pikir ulang untuk menerimanya.

 _Setelah Baekhyun sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung membuka kopernya untuk di tata ulang di lemari, tapi belum sampai ia membuka keseluruhan, ia merasa janggal akan baju dan perabotan yang ia bawa._

 _karna setahunya ia tak pernahmenata antara makanan dan.._

 _"Celana dalam?"._

 _Cuma ada satu nama di koper silver ini._

 _Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan di saat bersamaa Chanyeol juga muncul, membawa koper serupa yang saat ini tengah di pengangnya._

 _Keheningan muncul begitu saja._

 _"Maaf, tapi sepertinya koper kita tertukar"._

 _Mereka akhirnya bertukar koper. Setelah itu suara paman Park memanggil mereka berdua untuk turun dan makan malam._

 _"Koper ini bahkan terlalu mahal untuk di tiru kopermu". Chanyeol bicara sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras._

 _Baekhyun menatap pintu tertutup itu dengan jengah._

 _"Aku baru bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.. Aish? dasar_ arrogant _menyebalkan!"_

 _Baekhyun menutup gaya Chanyeol saat menutup pintu kamarnya._

.

TBC?

Yosh! Cerita debutku di fanfiction, ada yang berminat kah?


End file.
